smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Balthazar (LD Stories)
Lord Balthazar is a character from the cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information A well-established Lord of his personal castle, he is a highly educated and powerful sorcerer, a top graduate from Wizard's School, and truly wicked at heart. He once believed the Smurfs, leprechauns, fairies, Mother Nature & Father Time, and other creatures were only myth - and he only knew of them from an ancient spell book he used to have in his library. After Gargamel stole this book, he realized that his only motive would have been to capture the Smurfs, which would mean they were real. As with his cartoon show counterpart, he tends to concoct various schemes to capture the Smurfs by lethal measures, and wants them to create gold (if not obtain the Philosopher's Stone). In order to keep visitors away, he has a pet serpentine monster that lives in the lava-filled moat surrounding his castle, which at times may turn on him for being neglectful. He also has a pet raven that he uses as a carrier bird for messages he wants delivered. Relationship with Gargamel He may be Gargamel's Godfather, but he is neither loving nor sympathetic for his God-son. He despises him calling upon him for favors and sees his as an overall failure as a wizard, a disgrace upon their family name, and an absolute mockery to all that is Evil. He only works with him if it will mean a personal gain, which is a rare occurrence at best. Relationship with Scruple After once being tricked into thinking that Scruple was a peasant boy looking for work as a housekeeper, he has little respect for him since he is associated with his God-son. However, because he is a motivated young boy trying to leave the desolate hovel and finish Wizard's School, he has an unspoken interest about his future. He recognizes that he has a gift for magic, which is currently being neglected, but is certainly not jumping to his aid. Future Planning He believes that, should Scruple successfully finish school and become a true wizard, he and Denisa might do well if "nudged" into a relationship when they are older. Until then, he has his eye on the boy, but has better things to do. Relationship with Denisa He has no soft spot for any of his relatives, it seems. Like Gargamel, he despises little Denisa when she visits. However, his sister has a vast fiscal wealth, which motivates him to put up with his niece. Regardless, he tries to find any way possible to spend as little time together as could be per visit (placing her in Gargamel's hands often works). When she became friends with Sassette, and thus a friend to all Smurfs, his attitude towards her further soured because he cannot attempt to do them harm with her present. This is another reason he tends to leave her with Gargamel. Future Planning He believes that if his niece is as smart as he hopes her to be (and that she will be attracted to men), she and Scruple might do well if "nudged" into a relationship when they are older. Until then, he will keep the girl at arm's length to appease his sister, but has better things to do. Season 11 Episodes Having not been featured much at all in Season 10, Lord Balthazar is set to become a supporting character in Season 11, although he may have a larger role depending on the progression of the storyline. *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Lord Balthazar is a gruff, heavy Caucasian male standing around 5'11" (American measurement) with standard black eyes and black facial hair. He typically wears a dark mulberry purple robe with yellow edges and a black waistband with a draping yellow-lined sash on the front. He has a sheer black cape with a red undertone and high villain's collar, which compliments his black pointed shoes. As for jewelry, he has a ruby ring on his left hand, a gold crown with a single ruby at his forehead, and a heavy gold and ruby necklace that hangs at the end of his torso. Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor was Keen Curtis. A latter would be Jim Cummings, who is known for countless roles through various companies such as Pete (1992 - present), Cat in Nickelodeon's CatDog (1998 - 2005), and the Tasmanian Devil (1991 - present). Trivia *Denisa is named Gargamel's god-niece, although a father's niece should be someone's cousin. *There is speculation about whether or not Scruple is related to Gargamel; no evidence is present, but if it were true, that would make him Lord Balthazar's god-nephew. In Numbuh 404's accounts, they are not related. *His first appearance is in "Kiddie Crushes," but since it is such a small role, he is being more prominently featured in Season 11. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Antagonists Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Gargamel's relatives Category:Character pages without images Category:People with power Category:LD Stories characters